Une histoire de journal
by altana
Summary: Rodney se fait piquer par une insecte. Mcweir


Auteur : Altana

Titre : Une histoire de journal

Résumé : Rodney se fait piquer par un insecte.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi donc pas de sous

**Situation : HS, ship Mcweir**

**Bonne lecture. Préparez vos mouchoirs. **

**Elisabeth était à son bureau, celui qui était tout proche de la salle de contrôles. Il était 21h30 et tout le monde n'était pas encore couché à cet heure-ci. Elle écrivait quelque chose sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. **

**_Mercredi 10 mai 2006 _**

**_Aujourd'hui, le colonel Sheppard est revenu d'une planète, P10X855, avec son équipe. Le docteur Mckay a été blessé durant cette mission. Selon le docteur Beckett notre médecin-chef, il a été piqué par un insecte inconnu. Personne ne l'a vu se faire piquer par ce fichu insecte. A moins qu'il soit invisible comme les Fenris sur la planète des Nox mais ce sont ces derniers qui rendent invisibles ces insectes monstreux. Le médecin chef est en train d'analyser ses prélévements saiguins. Nous saurons un peu plus tard ce qu'il a réellement. Dans la réunion qui a suivi la mission, Sheppard rapporte les habituelles plaintes de Rodney. Heureusement tout le monde est habitué depuis le temps que nous le connaissons. Est-ce que les plaintes ont agacé l'insecte ? Je serais la première informée pour les vraies raisons de cet incident. Quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ? _**

**Lizzie quitta son ordinateur pour aller se coucher. Elle rencontra en chemin le docteur Beckett. Il lui fit un rapport de l'analyse sanguine. Elle alla ensuite se coucher enfin. La journée a été longue. Le lendemain , elle évita de croiser d'autres personnes et se remit à écrire. **

**_Jeudi 11 mai 2006 _**

**_Hier soir, avant d'aller me coucher, Carson m'a fait un rapport de l'analyse sanguine. Il a retrouvé des protéines d'origine inconnue, sans doute celles de l'insecte. J'irais voir comment va notre cher Rodney. Je suis assez inquiète sur son état. Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Je vais le voir maintenant. _**

**La jeune femme alla voir donc l'astrophysicien. Le médecin-chef l'accueillit et lui donna les dernières nouvelles de son état. Elle faillit fondre en larmes. Elle regarda Rodney avec un tube d'assistance respiratoire dans la bouche. Rien qu'à voir ça, elle se disait qu'il allait mourir. Beckett lui confia qu'il ferait de tout son possible pour qu'il ne meure. Il savait maintenant que la jeune femme aimait au plus profond d'elle son patient. Il tenterait même l'impossible. Il n'avait pas encore finie toutes les analyses. Il n'avait fait qu'un rapport préliminaire. Il avait d'autres molécules à isoler dans les échantillons de sang. Weir s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle croisa Sheppard. Elle ne dit pas un mot en le voyant. Le colonel savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et fonça à l'infirmerie. Il demanda pourquoi la jeune femme était dans un état presque inquiétant. Le jeune médecin dit que Weir tenait beaucoup à ce que Rodney ne meure pas. Sheppard comprit où il voulait en venir. Il partit de l'infirmerie et alla dans ses quartiers pour souffler un peu. Tandis que Elisabeth était retournée à son bureau pour continuer d'écrire. **

**_Jeudi 11 mai 2006 (suite) _**

**_Je suis allée voir Rodney. Il avait un tube de respiration artificielle dans la bouche. Son état empire et je ne veux pas le perdre. Qu'on me vienne en aide ! JE veux qu'il survive. Ce .n'est pas une simple piquûre d'insecte qui va l'achever. Beckett va continuer ses analyses et peut-être qu'il va enfin trouver quelque chose pour le soigner. Je suis sûre qu'il va guérir. JE vis avec cet espoir. Je vais aller me reposer maintenant car je suis sous le jeu d'émotions épuisantes. _**

**Elle alla effectivement se reposer en paix. Quelques heures passèrent, elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle dormit jusqu'au petit soir levant, elle fut réveillée par le colonel Sheppard. Il lui demanda d'aller voir le docteur Beckett car ce dernier a demandé au colonel d'aller chercher Weir. Elle se leva rapidement et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Elle regarda le visage presque en pleurs du médecin-chef. L'impossible pour elle était arrivé. Elle se dit : « Non ! ». Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle préfèra quitter l'infirmerie sans en apprendre davantage. Elle alla sur le balcon pour pleurer. Sheppard la rejoint. **

**-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. **

**-Je l'aimais, John et il ne le saura jamais. C'est là le problème. Je n'arriverais pas à faire le deuil toute seule. Tout le monde qui aimait Rodney doit le faire ensemble. Mais moi, je le ferais dans mon bureau. **

**Elle quitta le balcon pour rejoindre son bureau. Elle écrivit quelques lignes avant de se donner la mort. **

**_Jeudi 11 mai 2006 (suite et fin) _**

**_Je voulais vous dire que j'aimais Rodney. Il ne le saura jamais. Un insecte est venu à bout de lui. La vie de Rodney avec moi, c'est une histoire de journal. Je dis au revoir à mes amis. Ne m'oubliez pas, je vous aime. _**

** _Elisabeth Weir _**

** The end **

**Des feed-back ?**


End file.
